I'm In The Band
by EO4EVER
Summary: When Allison starts to date Tommy, things between her and Adam start to get complicated. And to make matters worse, they are all going on tour together. Tommy/ Allison for now. MAYBE Adison later.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I posted this before, I just changed it. So read this one instead. **

**I'm In the Band- Chapter 1**

**Allison's P.O.V. **

I walked into Adam Lambert's American Music Award's rehearsal. He had wanted me to come and meet his band, since the two of us were going on tour together next month. I hadn't met them yet because she had school, homework, tests, etc. So I was going to some of his AMA rehearsals to get to know them better. The performance was in two and a half weeks and Adam and his band still had a lot of work to do.

I spotted Adam in the middle of the stage. "Ada!" I yelled, running up to him. I jumped into his arms and threw her arms around his neck.

"Alli za!" Adam shouted, hugging me back. He buried his face into the top of my head. I had straightened it that day, and formed the "birds nest" on the top of my head that he loves so much.

"I missed you Adam," I said, breaking the hug with him.

**Adam's P.O.V. **

"I missed you too, little sis. Come on, I want you to meet the guys," I replied. I dragged her backstage, where they ran into Lisa.

"Hey Lisa, this is Allison, my little sis," I said, putting my arm around Allison's shoulder.

"Hi" said Alli, shaking Lisa's hand.

"Hey," she replied. "Hey, Adam, have you seen Monte?"

"I think he's somewhere with Longineu," I replied.

"Alright, thanks. Nice ta meet ya Allison," Lisa said before going off in search of Longineu. Allison and I walked away and ran into Longineu.

"Oh, Lisa was looking for you. Anyway, this is Allison. Allison, Longineu. Longineu, Allison," I introduced. Alli shook the man's hand before he left in search of Lisa.

The two of them then found Monte. "This is Monte," Him and Allison shook hands.

"And you must be Allison," he said.

"Um… yeah," the teenager replied.

"Have you seen Tommy around anywhere? I can't seem to find him," I said. Ah, Tommy. The best bass player in the world. Well, to me he is. He has the perfect hair, the perfect face, the perfect personality. And of course, he is straight. I should have known. I got over Kris a while back. I haven't really told anybody that yet though.

"Nah. Sorry man. Good luck though," Monte said before walking off.

"Man, where is that guy?" I asked no one in particular.

**Allison's P.O.V. **

"Adam, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real fast, kay?" I said. I forgot to go before I left, thanks to by 14 year old brother. My parents were gone, so Sarah was watching us. I told them that we didn't need a babysitter, but as usual, they didn't listen to me. Well, at least I didn't have to drive Tyler around everywhere. Sarah could do that for me.

"Alright babe," he answered me.

I finally found the bathrooms backstage. I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into some guy.

"Oh, sorry," I said. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous guy that I had ever seen. I think I'm in love.

He smiled at me. "Eh, no biggie. Wasn't watching where I was going," he said.

"M… me either," I mumbled, losing herself in his eyes.

**Tommy's P.O.V. **

"You must be Allison," I said. The red hair was a dead give away. I looked at her. Yup, she was beautiful. But she's kinda creeping me put right now.

"Y… yeah, that's me. But you can call me Alli if you want to,"

"Alright… Alli. I'm Tommy Joe, but you can call me Tommy," I replied, laughing.

Alli giggled. "All right Tommy," She shook my hand. "Oh, and Adam was looking for you," she told me. Man, why doesn't that guy ever call me? Isn't that what cell phones are for? Cant find someone, call them?

"Well lets go and find him then," I said. I was getting to like this girl already.

Allison smiled. "Lets go." The two of us walked back to the stage where Adam was.

"Oh, there you are Tommy. I was looking all over for you." Adam said.

"I was in the bathroom. I told you that, man," I replied.

"Right, right…" Adam answered. "Well I can see that you have met Alli."

"Yeah," I responded. "She's touring with us next month, right?" I asked hopefully. Three and a half months on a bus with her? I could live with that.

"Yup!" he exclaimed.

"Awesome. Well, lets start rehearsals again."

All right, tll me what you thought of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm In the Band- Chapter 2 **

**Adam's P.O.V. **

The band and me are rehearsing for the AMA's now. Allison was still here. I was going to give her a ride back to her place after rehearsals. She was sitting in the audience, looking up at me. No. Not me. Tommy. I didn't like the way that she was looking at him. But of course, that was probably just because I freaking like the guy. I have a feeling that I should tell Allison that. Oh well.

**Tommy's P.O.V. **

We are rehearsing right now. Allison was still here; since Adam was going to give her a ride home after were done rehearsing. I haven't talked to her that much, but she seems like a really cool girl.

Crap. Adam is staring at me. I think that he noticed that I was staring at Alli.

**Allison's P.O.V. **

I kept looking over at Tommy. How can I not? It's so hard to _not_ look at the guy. He is so freaking hot, it's not even funny. I said it once, and I will say it again. I think I'm in love. I played with the ends of my hair, smiling up at Tommy.

Adam was going to take me home after the rehearsal. God, I really have to get my drivers license.

**Lisa's P.O.V. **

Wow. This is funny. Tommy and Allison keep looking at each other. Then Adam keeps throwing daggers at the both of them. Makes rehearsal a lot more interesting. I'll give them that much.

***

**Adam's P.O.V. **

Okay, I _really_ don't like the way that Tommy and Allison are looking at each other. "Lets try it from the chorus," I said, looking at Tommy. In a week or so, we had to start tour rehearsals. Three and a half months with my little sister on tour. And Tommy. I could so live with that.

"I'm here for your entertainment!" I sang. Allison and I were also doing the slow ride duet together again. We had gotten permission from the writers to sing it over tour again.

***

**Still Adam's P.O.V. **

Allison and I were getting ready to leave rehearsals when my cell phone rang. It was Kris.

"Hey man," I said, getting my stuff together.

"Hey. I can't talk for long cause I'm at the studio, but they need you to come down here like, right now," Kris said to me.

I sighed. "Alright. I'll be there soon." I hung up and put my cell phone back in my pocket.

**Tommy's P.O.V. **

I was putting my guitar away over in the corner. Longineu, Monte, and Lisa were already gone. They left a couple minutes ago. I was looking over at Adam and Allison. Well, mostly Allison.

"Alli, I can't take you home. I have to get to the studio. You can go there with me or you can call Sarah if you want. I'm sorry," said Adam. I didn't know who Sarah was, but I am guessing that she is Alli's sister.

"It's fine, Adam. I can call Sarah," she replied to Adam.

"Alright. Love ya sis." Adam said before he left. Allison sighed and took her cell phone out.

I walked over to her them with my guitar. "You need a ride? I can take you home if you want," I said to her.

"Huh? Oh no, it's okay Tommy," she said, smiling up at me. God I love her smile… I wonder if Adam would get mad if I asked her out… "You probably have things to do."

"Come on, Alli. I have nothing left to do today really," I replied.

"You sure?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"All right," she sighed.

**Allison's P.O.V. **

Tommy was taking me home. So I guess that it was a good thing that Kris called Adam. Tommy and I walked out of the building, only to be swarmed by paparazzi. God, they are so annoying sometimes. People were shoving microphones in my face and shouting questions at me. I just ignored them and kept on walking.

**Tommy's P.O.V. **

When Allison and I walked out of the building, there were tons paparazzi outside, waiting for Alli. I put a hand on her back, helping her guide her way through the crowds. They were asking her random questions that she wasn't answering.

We finally reached my car. We got in and finally the press left us alone.

"They do that a lot?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"You have a nice smile," I said to her. She blushed, and it didn't get past me.

"Thanks," Alli said.

"Well, lets get you home. I'm sure that you have things to do."

**Did this like, really suck? **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in the Band Chapter 3

**Allison's POV **

The next week and a half or so, I kept deliberately going to Adam's rehearsals and said that I had nothing better to do with my life. But the real reason that I was there was to see Tommy. Yes, I liked the guy. I haven't told Adam that yet, but I think that he suspects something. Tommy and I have grown closer, talking about everything and nothing whenever they had a break from rehearsing.

Tonight, Adam was making everyone, well his band and me, come over and have a sleepover at his place tonight. I really have no idea what is going through that guys head. He's a little… to old to be having sleepovers with people. But, oh well. I love sleepovers. There fun.

**Tommy's POV **

Over the past week and a half, Allison was at our rehearsals. She said that she had nothing better to do, but I don't really know if that was the truth or not. Oh well. I was glad that she had nothing better to do though. I got to see her more. I had developed a crush on the girl… I think Adam knows. I don't think he's to happy about that, since Alli was his 'little sister' and all. I don't know why, but tonight Adam was making the bad and Alli come over to have a sleepover at his place tonight.

I wonder if I should ask Allison out….

**Adam's POV**

I'm not liking this. For the past week and a half, Allison has shown up at all of my rehearsals. It's not that I don't want to see her. That's not it. I love seeing her. It's just the fact that she's lying about it. I know for a fact that she has better thins to do than be here. But of course, she is just here to see Tommy. I still haven't told her that I like him, or that I am completely over Kris… man, why do I always have to fall for the straight ones?

Tonight, I am having everyone come over for a sleepover. Allison is going to come a little earlier than everyone else, so that we could spend a little tome together, just the two of us. I miss hanging out with just her.

**Tommy's POV **

Well, I was going to do it. I was going to ask Allison out on a date. I picked up my phone to call her, when I realized that I never got her cell number. I was going to get it earlier today, but before I could, Adam called me back to rehearsals. I figured that Adam would have her number, so I decided to call him up.

"Hey Tommy!" Adam answered, his usually cheery self.

"Hey Adam… um, do you have Allison's number? I… I kind of need to ask her something," I said. I wasn't going to tell him that I was planning to ask her out on a date. No way. He would just get… well, really pissed off at me. I really didn't need that.

"Yeah, but she's already at my house. She came early. I can put you on if you need," he responded. I could hear Alli giggling in the background.

"Uh… nah. I can talk to her later." I replied. I guess when I was over at Adam's house, I could ask her out then.

"All right. See ya later man,"

**Adam's POV**

I didn't like the sound of this. Tommy wanted to talk to Allison. But I knew that I had nothing to worry about… at least that is what I thought. He wasn't going to ask her out… right? I figured that this would be as good of a time as ever to talk to Allison about Tommy.

"Hey Alli, we need to talk," I said to her. She paused the video game and turned to me.

"What's up?" she asked.

I was about to answer her when the doorbell rang. I knew O should have talked to her the second that she got here!

**Yeah, this chapter is short. The next should be longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm in the Band- Chapter 4- SLEEPOVER**

**Adams's POV **

Well, it was too late to talk to her now. The entire band was here now. Tommy and Allison were next to me, all cuddly with each other. I knew that it was just a matter of time before he asks her out. And I know Allison. She was gonna say yes. She hasn't told me directly if she has a crush on Tommy or not, but I was pretty sure that she does in fact like him.

**Tommy's POV**

Allison was sitting next to me. The two of us were on Adam's bed with him. I haven't asked her out yet, but I was going to do it before I left tomorrow.

"Let's watch a movie!" Lisa said.

"Yeah!" Longineu replied.

We all picked out a movie and put it in. It was some comedy. I don't know the name of it. Really, I was to busy staring at Alli.

"I'll go make popcorn!" Allison said.

"I'll help you," Adam announced.

**Allison's POV **

Adam said that he would go make popcorn with me. I didn't really need him to help me- I could do it myself. I knew where everything was, and what kid doesn't know how to make popcorn?

Adam and I walked into his kitchen. I grabbed some popcorn and put it in the microwave. Adam seemed really annoyed at me or something.

"So… you and Tommy seem to be really close," Adam said to me. Great. That was what he wanted to talk to me about. Tommy. Well, I guess that he knew that Tommy and I were getting pretty close to each other.

"Yeah. We actually have a lot in common with each other," I replied. I wasn't going to drop any hints that I… well, have a crush on Tommy. He was his bass player… his extremely hot bass player.

"Yeah…" he trailed off.

**Adam's POV **

I forgot how stubborn Allison was. She was able to get around any question. She wasn't going to tell me anything about Tommy. So I guess that it was up to me to tell her about him.

"Allison, we need to talk," I said using her full name. "About-"

"Oh! The popcorn is done!" she said. She grabbed the bags and walked back into my room. I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

**Allison's POV **

Adam and I walked back into his room, me carrying the popcorn. I hopped back on the bed and sat next to Tommy. Adam put the movie on and sat next to me. He was acting quite strange, but I couldn't figure out what it was all about.

I was holding the bowl of popcorn so that Adam, Tommy and I could share. I felt an arm go around me. I looked up and saw Tommy's arm. Tommy was off pretending to watch the movie. I knew that he wasn't really watching the movie. When he does that, he has a certain look in his eye that makes me go crazy.

I smiled at him and leaned closer to him, smiling to myself. I wondered if there was a chance that Tommy could like me back. The chance of that was slim. I've never really had good luck with guys in the past. Over the summer Tim and I dated a little, but that was it. It was only for about two months, but he was kind of my first boyfriend. So basically I like guys who play the guitar. Or bass. Whatever.

I put the bowl on Adam's lap. I didn't need it right now.

**Adam's POV **

Allison put the popcorn bowl on my lap. I looked over at her, suspicious. And that was when I saw it. Tommy had his arm around Allison and she was leaned up against him. She seemed really… happy. I didn't really know what to think.

--------------

**Allison's POV **

After the movie was over, everyone decided to go and get changed for bed. I went down the hall to the room that I always stayed in when I was here. But when I walked in, I saw Tommy going through his bag.

"Oh… sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here..." I said.

He turned around. "It's okay," he smiled. "Don't you like, have a room here that you stay in all the time when you're over here?" he asked.

"Yeah… this is kinda it… but you can stay in here. I just need clothes," I replied, walking over to the dresser and pulling out some PJ's. Great, I was looking like a fool in front of him. I really like Tommy. I really do.

"No, it's okay… I didn't know that this was the room that you stay in… I can leave if you want," he said.

"No. It's fine," I said. "It's just one night. I can stay in a different room," I wasn't really going to give him much of a choice. I started to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around.

"I've kinda been wanting to ask you this all week… do you wanna go out on a date… maybe tomorrow night? The AMA's are in three days so tomorrow is really the only night that I have free…" he rambled.

"Yeah!" I replied, ecstatic. "I mean, yeah, I'd like that," I replied this time in a calmer tone.

He laughed. "Awesome. I'll pick you up at 7 or so?"

"Yeah. Thad be awesome." I smiled.

"Cool… I'll just go change…" he said. He picked up his clothes and cell phone and started to walk out the door.

When he walked past me, I grabbed his cell phone out of his hand and put my number in it. "Here," I said, handing it back to him. "I just added my number."

"Awesome… I was gonna call you earlier but I realized that I didn't have your number…" he said. I smiled and he walked out of the room.

I changed into my PJ's (a tank top and shorts) in record time before running into Adam's room and jumping on his bed.

"Whoa, girl. What happened?" he asked, smiling at me.

"TOMMY ASKED ME OUT!" I exclaimed.

**Adam's POV**

"TOMMY ASKED ME OUT!" she exclaimed. The smiled dropped from my face, but I doubt that she even noticed.

"Tommy? As in Tommy Joe? As in my bass player? As in-"

"YES!" she interrupted. "We're going out tomorrow night. Isn't this great?!"

No. Not really. THIS WASN'T GREAT. Allison, my LITTLE SISTER was going out with the guy who I am beginning to fall in love with.

"Allison… you cant go out with him," I said.

"Why not?" she asked me.

I sighed. "Never mind," I said as Tommy walked in the room.

***

**Allison's POV **

A while afterward, everyone decided to go to bed. Well, I had stayed up with Adam for a while after his band went to bed, but I was tired now, so I went to bed. I figured that Tommy would be in my room, so I walked to the room next to it and opened the door.

I turned the light on and Tommy sat up in the bed. "Um… I thought that you were in my room so I came in here… wow this is awkward," I said.

He laughed. Wow. He looks pretty without any of his make up on or anything. And his hair was all messed up. He really looks good right now.

"I thought that you were going to stay in your room so I came in here…" he replied. "Come here,"

"Okay," I shrugged. I walked up to the bed and sat down next to him. Once I did, he pulled me onto his lap and I giggled. What the heck? I don't giggle.

"Hi," he said, looking in my eyes and grinning like an idiot.

I smiled at him and got off of him. "I should go to bed now…"

"Yeah…"

"Night," I said.

"Good night," he replied. I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me.


End file.
